I was Enchanted to Meet You
by Eta Chan
Summary: I was enchanted to meet you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you
1. First Time My Eyes Found You

**I was Enchanted to Meet You**

**Mikan POV**

Hari ujian pun tiba, aku sekarang berada di salah satu kampus tempat ujian itu akan dilaksanakan. Hari ini aku akan mengikuti ujian keterampilan menggambar disini. Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan ujian ini.

Orang tuaku memaksa kehendaknya menyuruhku masuk jurusan gambar desain setelah lulus sekolah menengah. Karena demi mereka aku tetap ikut ujian ini. Sebelum ujian dimulai, semua peserta ujian dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok ujian. Aku melihat dipapan pengumuman aku di bagian kelompok 31.  
Aku berdiri di depan pintu ruangan ujian sambil menunggu ujian menggambar itu dimulai.**  
****  
**Aku pergi sendiri ke tempat ujian ini, disekelilingku semua orang yang mengikuti ujian terlihat membawa orang tuanya dan bersama temannya. Aku hanya diam memikirkan betapa sibuknya orang tuaku sampai tidak bisa menemaniku. Ya mereka memang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing sehingga aku yang anak tunggalnya sering dilupakan. Itu hal yang biasa bagiku.

Lalu aku terdiam lagi, kali ini bukan karena memikirkan orang tuaku. Seseorang anak laki-laki jalan melewatiku dan aku tidak sengaja melihatnya. Dia cukup mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi apa ini yang namanya terpesona pada pandangan pertama?

Tidak lama setelah aku melihatnya, pintu ruangan ujian pun dibuka. Semua berbaris didepan pintu ujian termasuk aku. Satu persatu kelompok masuk kedalam ruangan. Aku melihat anak laki-laki tadi ada dibelakang barisan. Aku ingin tahu dia ada di kelompok berapa, entah kenapa aku ingin kenal lebih dekat dengannya tapi sepertinya kesempatan itu sangat kecil.

Kelompok 31 pun dipanggil. Aku masuk ke ruang ujian, didalamnya sudah disediakan bangku dan meja untuk setiap kelompok. Disetiap meja terdapat sebuah botol, bola dan sebuah pepaya. Aku duduk mencari tempat yang bagus untuk melihat objek gambar tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat orang yang duduk didepan hadapanku. Dia anak laki-laki yang tadi.

~Selesai~

Halo perkenalkan aku Eta chan (^_^)  
Bagaimana dengan chapter pertama ini?  
Sebenarnya ini bukan fanfic pertama ku, kuharap kalian suka  
Silahkan kripik (kritik) dan singkong (saran) nya dengan meng-klik tulisan Review dibawah  
Terima Kasih


	2. The Test is Over

**Chapter 2**

Mikan POV

Anak laki-laki tadi benar-benar duduk dihadapanku, sulit kupercaya. Setiap kelompok yang terdiri dari 12 orang peserta ujian memiliki kursi membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi sebuah meja dan dia memilih bangku yang berhadapan denganku. Entah kenapa rasanya saat ini aku sangat senang. Tanpa sadar aku mulai tersenyum sedangkan di sekelilingku sedang berwajah gugup dan bingung, aku malah tersenyum terus melihat dia ada didepanku.

Mungkin nanti aku tidak bisa konsentrasi menggambar kalau anak laki-laki ini ada di depanku, pikirku sambil masih tersenyum. Sesekali disaat dia melihat kearah lain aku melihat raut wajahnya. Rasanya sulit untukku jelaskan, sungguh dia terlihat lebih tampan dilihat dari dekat.

Matanya cantik berwarna merah, alisnya tajam, hidungnya mancung, rambutnya berwarna raven dan tulang pipi di wajahnya menambah kesempurnaan ketampanannya. Ya tuhan kalau sekarang ini bukan ujian mungkin aku akan menggambar wajahnya saja, pikirku lagi sambil menahan tawa.

Sepertinya aku terlalu lama memandanginya dan dia mulai menangkap pandanganku balik. Matanya melihat kearahku sekarang, aku merasa bingung dan pura-pura saja kualihkan pandanganku ke objek benda yang di atas meja. Kemudian aku melihatnya lagi, ternyata dia juga mengikutiku melihat objek benda yang diatas meja. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin tahu banyak tentangnya.

Aku memerhatikan penampilannya lagi disaat dia lengah. Dia memakai jaket coklat dan kemeja putih didalamnya, kancing atas kemeja itu terbuka. Dia memakai jelana jeans biru tua yang ada bolongan kecil di lutut sebelah kanannya. Dia benar-benar telihat sangat keren dan jantan bagiku.

Apa dia jago menggambar makanya ikut ujian keterampilan ini atau dia sama sepertiku yang disuruh oleh orang tua? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dipikiranku sekarang tentangnya, bukannya memikirkan bagaimana ujian keterampilan menggambar ini yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Rasanya dalam sekejap anak laki-laki didepanku ini mengalihkan pikiranku.

Lalu ujian pun dimulai, semua peserta ujian diberi kertas gambar yang lumayan besar dan papan sebagai alas. Seperti dugaanku dari awal, soalnya adalah menggambar 3 objek yaitu botol, bola, dan pepaya yang sudah diletakkan di atas meja. Aku masih belum yakin apa aku bisa menggambarnya.

Lalu kulihat anak laki-laki didepanku. Dia cukup membuatku takjub karena dia langsung mengerjakan gambarnya dengan cepat, arsiran pensilnya terlihat sangat bersemangat. Sungguh dia terlihat berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Aku pun jadi ikut bersemangat karenanya, aku juga mulai berusaha menggambar.

Tanpa terasa waktu ujian berakhir selama satu setengah jam. Selama mengerjakan gambar aku sesekali mencuri pandang ke anak laki-laki didepanku, dia masih terlihat terus bersemangat. Tanpa sadar dan tiba-tiba saja jantungku mulai berdebar dan aku sedikit malu memandanginya terlalu lama.

Disaat kertas gambar dikumpulkan aku melihat kertasnya, itu adalah gambar yang menakjubkan. Dia bukan hanya menggambar 3 benda itu tapi mejanya juga hingga kertas gambarnya terlihat penuh, berbeda sekali dengan punyaku.

Ada sedikit rasa takut tiba-tiba didalam benakku. Yang tadinya aku merasa ujian menggambar ini tidak penting bagiku tapi sekarang aku mulai merasa takut. Aku takut seandainya dia lulus ujian ini dan diterima di kampus ini sedangkan aku tidak maka aku akan semakin sulit mengenalnya, pikirku sedih.

Ujian ini pun berakhir, aku mulai merapikan peralatan gambar dan pakaianku. Aku merasa agak sedih dan tidak memasang senyumku lagi. Ini adalah detik-detik kesempatan terakhirku untuk berkenalan dengannya. Dia juga sepertinya masih sibuk merapikan dirinya. Disaat semua anak di kelompokku sudah menuju pintu keluar, aku dan dia masih duduk dibangku merapikan diri.

Entah kenapa aku ingin waktu berhenti sekarang. Rasanya mulutku kaku untuk mulai berbicara padanya. Jantungku mulai berdebar tidak karuan lagi. Tapi saat-saat ini memang harus berakhir. Aku menaruh papan alas menggambar di atas meja dan dia juga menaruh papannya di atas papanku. Melihat hal ini membuatku sedikit tersenyum.

Anak laki-laki yang belum kuketahui namanya ini langsung menuju pintu keluar. Aku ingin sekali menariknya namun rasanya itu hal yang tidak mungkin kulakukan. Diam-diam aku mengambil handphone di kantong celanaku, aku memotretnya dari belakang. Lalu ruangan mulai dipenuhi peserta ujian yang ingin keluar ruangan. Aku mulai kehilangan jejaknya, dia sudah tidak terlihat lagi di depanku. Pipiku mulai terasa hangat, tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh dan aku menangis di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang.

~Selesai~

Hai aku kembali lagi menyelesaikan cerita bagian kedua ini (/^_^)/  
Kali ini ceritanya sudah lebih agak panjang dari pada yang bagian pertama :D  
Semoga kalian suka ya ^^  
Tidak lupa aku minta kripik dan singkongnya,  
dengan meng-klik tulisan Review dibawah ini  
Sampai ketemu dibagian ketiga ya (^_^)/  
Terima Kasih 3


	3. His Mind About Her

**Chapter 3**

Natsume POV

Tanggal 14 juni yang kutunggu tiba, tanggal ujian keterampilan menggambar untuk masuk kampus favoritku. Ya memang aku akui menggambar memang hobiku dari kecil tapi orang tuaku tidak suka melihatku menjadi seorang seniman. Mereka berpendapat seniman hidupnya akan susah kedepan. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan yang mereka katakan, diam-diam aku mengikuti ujian menggambar ini. Dari dulu aku sangat minat melanjutkan kuliah dengan jurusan gambar desain.

Sialnya saat hari ujian tiba aku bangun kesiangan karena semalaman aku latihan menggambar dan jam alarm yang kupasang ternyata mati. Benar-benar membuatku kesal, jam alarm yang tidak berguna itu aku lempar untuk melampiaskan kesalku.

Lokasi tempat ujian untungnya tidak jauh dari rumah temanku. Aku menginap dirumah temanku Luca, agar tidak ketahuan orang tuaku aku mengikuti ujian ini. Setibanya di kampus tempat ujian itu aku melihat peserta ujian yang sudah mulai ramai mencari tempat ujian. Untung ujian belum dimulai. Aku mencari ruang ujianku di papan pengumuman dan sialnya banyak sekali peserta ujian yang melihat papan pengumuman. Dari kerumuman peserta itu aku melihat seorang gadis yang berusaha keluar dari kerumunan. Aku melihat ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari tasnya. Ternyata kartu pelajar gadis itu, saat aku mau mengembalikannya dia sudah tidak ada. Gadis ceroboh, pikirku.

Aku melihat kartunya, tertulis nama Mikan Sakura. Kartunya kusimpan untuk nanti kuserahkan ke petugas. Setelah papan pengumuman lumayan sepi, aku melihat ternyata aku di kelompok 31.

Aku mulai kembali fokus mencari ruang ujian. Sampainya dipintu ruang ujian, tidak lama pintu ruangan dibuka. Ya semua peserta ujian heboh berbaris paling depan. Aku lebih memilih baris dibelakang dengan tetap tenang. Kelompok 31 dipanggil dan aku langsung masuk ke ruang tersebut.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong, dan hal yang menurutku sangat aneh terjadi. Di depanku ada seseorang gadis yang tersenyum terus. Sangat Aneh, itu kesan pertamaku melihatnya. Apa dia begitu bahagianya dengan ujian ini? Atau dia punya gangguan jiwa sampai tersenyum terus? Yah terserah lah tapi ini sangat aneh bagiku. Diam-diam aku mengamatinya. Gadis di depanku ini memiliki bola mata berwarna hazel yang sangat besar. Hidungnya mancung, kulitnya putih, rambutnya berwarna coklat panjang dan diikat dua, seperti ekor kuda. Lalu bibir nya yang merah dan tipis itu membentuk senyum terus yang sangat cantik.

Tunggu? apa aku barusan berpikir dia cantik? Sial, gerutuku didalam hati. Yang lebih membuatku aneh adalah dia sepertinya melihat kearahku terus. Aku tambah merasa aneh dengan gadis ini.

Selama ujian menggambar berlangsung aku berusaha secepat mungkin. Bagiku ujian ini sangat mudah dan aku menyelesaikan gambarku beberapa menit sebelum ujian selesai. Aku melihat peserta ujian lain yang masih serius menggambar. Lalu aku melihat gadis didepaanku yang dari awal tadi tersenyum terus, sekarang dia terlihat lebih serius dengan gambarnya. Wajahnya jadi terlihat lucu disaat sangat serius, pikirku.

Karena gambarku sudah selesai, aku merasa bosan menunggu ujian selesai. Lalu tanpa sengaja perlahan aku mulai menggerakkan pensilku di kertas kecil, menggambar wajah gadis didepanku ini. Semangatnya dalam ujian ini terlihat dari wajahnya.

Wajah gadis ini selesai kugambar tepat saat waktu ujian menggambar ini selesai. Aku langsung memasukkan gambarnya ke tasku. Sekilas aku melirik wajahnya yang sekarang seperti agak sedih, apa gambarnya tidak selesai? Dia telihat lebih baik dengan senyumnya tadi.

Aku mulai merapikan peralatan menggambarku, dan gadis ini masih terlihat lesu. Apa dia terlalu capek menggambar?

Dia meletakkan papan menggambarnya di meja, lalu aku menaruh papanku diatasnya. Sekilas dia terlihat tersenyum kecil sendiri. Dia memang lebih manis tersenyum, pikirku.

Terlihat ruangan mulai ditinggalkan peserta ujian, aku langsung mengambil barisan keluar ruangan. Perlahan semakin banyak peserta ujian yang berebut keluar, dan aku ingin melihat gadis itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi dia sudah tidak terlihat karena kerumunan orang.

Semoga kita bertemu lagi gadis aneh, kataku sambil tersenyum didalam hati.

**~Selesai~**

Haiii Eta chan kembali lagi melanjutkan chapter 3 \(^_^)/  
Maaf ya aku update nya lama m(_)m karena selama liburan ini aku banyak urusan,  
jadi mungkin cerita ini akan kuusahakan selesai disaat waktu luang (^_^)a  
Terima kasih banyak review nya :) sangat menambah semangatku menulis  
Semoga chapter 3 ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya :)  
Silahkan Kripik dan Singkong nya di kolom Review dibawah  
Sampai Bertemu di chapter 4 :)

**Neerval-Li** : Hai Neerval-Li terima kasih sudah mereview ^^, sebenarnya cerita ini kubuat seperti judulnya enchanted=terpesona :D jadi aku hanya mencoba membuat karakter Mikan disini langsung suka karena terpesona pertama kali melihat Natsume ^^ mungkin terlalu cepat juga ya (^_^;)a  
Mikan keterima atau tidak akan terungkap di chapter 4 :) Sekali lagi terima kasih ya :)

**Razux** : Waaaaaaah senangnya Razux review x3 hahaha agak malu nih ceritaku masih belum ada apa-apanya daripada ceritamu razux ^^ terima kasih banyak Razux :D aku jadi tambah semangat melanjutkan cerita ini (/^_^)/

**SmileUpSunny** : Hai Sunny terima kasih ya sudah mereview dan salam kenal (^_^) wah aku bersyukur sekali ada yang suka cerita ini :) mungkin cerita ini akan terlihat sedih diawal, tapi aku akan berusaha membuatnya jadi lebih baik di akhir cerita ^^ semoga chapter selanjutnya tidak mengecewakan ya (^_^;) sekali lagi terima kasih ya :)  
**  
yuki-megu**: hahaha aku senang ada yang membaca cerita ini sebagai kisahnya sendiri, sebenarnya ada rahasia tersendiri juga kenapa aku membuat cerita yang seperti ini :) oiya salam kenal dan terima kasih ya sudah mereview (^_^) semoga cerita di chapter selanjutnya tidak mengecewakan ;)


End file.
